sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember
| producer = | music = Sherri Chung | photographer = Brendan Uegama | editor = | production = | airdate = | length = 42 minutes | guests = | prev = Chapter Thirty: The Noose Tightens | next = Chapter Thirty-Two: Prisoners | episode_list = List of Riverdale episodes }} "Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember" is the eighteenth episode of the second season of the American television series Riverdale and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Jason Stone and written by Arabella Anderson and Tessa Leigh Williams. It centered around Carrie: The Musical by Lawrence D. Cohen, which is based on the book of the same name by Stephen King. It originally aired on The CW on April 18, 2018 and according to Nielsen Media Research, was watched by 1.10 million viewers. Plot Kevin asks Jughead to make a behind the scenes documentary for the school's production of Carrie: The Musical, the students come to school and start to rehearse ("In"), before introducing themselves to the fellow cast members. Betty is still at odds with Veronica and angry that she lied to her. Cheryl then tries to prove that she deserves the role of Carrie ("Carrie"). Afterwards, it is revealed that Kevin got a letter asking for the role of Carrie be recast, but believes it's too small a threat to be the Black Hood. Betty, Veronica, Archie, and Chuck later rehearse ("Do Me a Favor"), and afterwards, Archie asks if he can keep the Firebird at her house as his father is still unaware of it. Jughead tells Betty about the letter and they believe it might be Ethel, who disputes their claim. Alice visits FP at work, but he seems disinterested in her. Cheryl and Josie rehearse, which causes Cheryl to apologize for her actions ("Unsuspecting Hearts"). During rehearsal ("The World According to Chris"), Betty accuses Veronica of being an embodiment of her character, but later apologizes to her ("You Shine"). Archie and Fred are working on sets for the play when Hiram mentions the Firebird, which upsets Fred. Betty discovers her mother blames herself for kicking Chic out. Kevin receives another letter telling them to recast Cheryl, which he is about to do when Cheryl's mother tells Cheryl she doesn't have permission, nor the personality to play Carrie. Kevin informs everyone that Carrie was recast, with Midge taking over. Toni goes to comfort Cheryl and encourages her to stand up to her mother. Alice and Midge rehearse ("Stay Here Instead"), but Alice becomes upset and runs off stage, with Betty running after her and comforting her. Archie realizes how much he's hurt his dad and goes to Hiram, telling him not to get in between him and his dad before returning the keys to the Firebird. On opening night, Betty arranges for Hal to come to the house and he and Alice reunite. Archie buys a beat up car from the junkyard so he and his dad could work on it together, touching Fred. The cast is in the dressing room ("A Night We'll Never Forget") getting ready, while Cheryl goes over to Thistlehouse. Cheryl confronts her mother and threatens to burn the house down, wanting emancipation, the house, and for her and Claudius to leave. FP arrives at the play but leaves after seeing that Alice and Hal made up. Veronica notes to Chuck how she's noticed his behavior has changed while he's been in the play. Chic enters the dressing room, surprising Betty. As the play starts, Alice begins her part ("Evening Prayers") and cues Midge, who doesn't appear. When the curtain lifts, she's revealed to be pinned against the walls with knives with a message from the Black Hood. The crowd bursts into screams upon realizing this was not part of the play. Cast and characters Starring * KJ Apa as Archibald "Archie" Andrews / Tommy Ross * Lili Reinhart as Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper / Sue Snell * Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge / Chris Hargensen * Cole Sprouse as Forsythe "Jughead" Jones III * Marisol Nichols as Hermione Lodge * Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom / Carrie White * Ashleigh Murray as Josephine "Josie" McCoy / Miss Gardner * Mark Consuelos as Hiram Lodge * Casey Cott as Kevin Keller * Skeet Ulrich as Forsythe "F.P." Jones II * Mädchen Amick as Alice Cooper / Margaret White * Luke Perry as Fred Andrews Guest starring * Nathalie Boltt as Penelope Blossom * Jordan Calloway as Chuck Clayton / Billy Nolan * Martin Cummins as Tom Keller * Hart Denton as Chic * Vanessa Morgan as Antoinette "Toni" Topaz / Norma * Lochlyn Munro as Harold "Hal" Cooper * Shannon Purser as Ethel Muggs / Helen Co-starring * Drew Ray Tanner as Fangs Fogarty * Emilija Baranac as Midge Klump / Carrie White * Cody Kearsley as Moose Mason Music | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = 26:38 | label = WaterTower Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} On April 19, 2018, WaterTower Music released a selection of music from "Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember" performed by cast members. A vinyl edition was released at Urban Outfitters stores on July 13, 2018. Reception Ratings In the United States, the episode received a 0.4/2 percent share among adults between the ages of 18 and 49, meaning that it was seen by 0.4 percent of all households, and 2 percent of all of those watching television at the time of the broadcast. It was watched by 1.10 million viewers. Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 100% approval rating for the episode, based on 12 reviews, with an average rating of 9.23/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "In "A Night to Remember," an uneven second season comes to a head as Riverdale s first—and hopefully not last—musical episode gloriously weaves the show's many wandering threads back into its central murder-mystery yarn." References External links * * * Category:2018 American television episodes Category:Carrie Category:Musical television episodes Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks